


丝带小熊

by Burgundyjinji



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyjinji/pseuds/Burgundyjinji
Summary: 到底怎麼打多個單人tag啊。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 28





	丝带小熊

**Author's Note:**

> 到底怎麼打多個單人tag啊。

“你知道不，我还挺——享受那种感觉的，”利亚老实得反常，盘腿坐在长毛地毯上扣扣挖挖。他低着头从胸腔里发出低沉，绵软的咕噜声，听上去像在自己和自己说话。他也没指望诺尔会听，作曲时很难打扰他，“它使我想起我们在日本吸食的那种药物，诺尔，想想！在日本，卖两百块钱一克！操他妈的，我是说，你真的应该试试。两百块的愉悦，诺尔，这一下值两百块。”利亚的视线死死地盯住诺尔的脸，然后滑向他按弦的手指，满脸写着嗑药过头四个大字。

他的大腿上摆放着一排领带，大部分都不是他自己的，他从不打领带。有些是诺尔的，更多的是从乐队成员的衣柜里偷来的。他精心整理了那些领带，按花色，质地排列，像对待珍宝一样抚摸它们。

诺尔皱着眉从吉他弦上抬起眼睛，他看着利亚专心地把几个烟灰掉在地毯上烧出的小洞慢慢抠成一个大的，没来由地感到烦躁。他的兄弟一如既往令他感到无缘无故的焦虑，他想把手里的木吉他砸到那颗毫无防备的脑袋上。诺尔最终还是理智地控制住了一桩将要发生的惨剧，但他知道如果是换做是利亚，他将毫不犹豫地将他的脑袋砸个脑浆横飞。

利亚不知道在什么时候已经学会了讨人欢心的把戏。反正肯定不是在他们小时候，诺尔回想着。他们小时候一样讨人厌，咖喱格兄弟令邻居闻风丧胆，丑恶行径令人发指。利亚有一颗唯恐天下不乱的好胜心，他热爱新奇的事物，嘴巴永远闲不下来，他还是镇上所有流行脏话的源头，那些小孩，他们都崇拜他。青春期的利亚学会的不仅仅是吸烟和打架，还有色情录像和自慰。这些东西，或者在诺尔看来，不那么健康的东西，像一大锅热腾腾的黑色黏液，冒出一股夏天熟透的桃子开始从内部腐烂的那种气味。流淌着蜂蜜和牛奶，浑身赤裸如新生儿的利亚·咖喱格从中站起。诺尔每每回想起他们的青春期总是或多或少感到惭愧，也许他可以极力避免这种现象的发生。他自认为是兄弟中比较善良的那一个，而青春期的咖喱格兄弟是银河系最邪恶的生物。利亚，噢，也许利亚·咖喱格在探索下体的第一次经历中发现了极乐的来源，又或者在某部他观看过的劣质情色片中偶尔学会了一种秘方。真相不得而知。某个轻浮而浪漫的夏天，利亚·咖喱格向天空撅起嘴唇，吐出他柔嫩的舌头，做了一个猥亵的动作。单纯的利亚，争强好胜的利亚，毫无悬念地将此当做炫耀的资本，无知地误以为这会变成他胜过诺尔的一方面。他滚在浴室的蒸汽里双腿夹紧浴巾，脸颊涨得红扑扑的。利亚对着镜子查看自己的身体，从瘦弱的胸膛到清晰可数的肋骨。他甚至还没有遗精就已经领教了自慰带来的快乐。十六岁以前，利亚已经从廉价情色片中学会口交的技巧，并不加掩饰地表现出来。他舔舐的对象从棒棒糖到诺尔的手指，并在夏夜的石榴树下实现了他第一次正式口交。过程暂不详述，但结果使人满意：诺尔释放了他初次的激情与情愫。利亚没反应过来，他的淡黄色镜片被精液弄脏了，不知羞耻地灿烂地笑着。他们躺在柔软湿润的土地上，像陷入大地的子宫。利亚在那天晚上梦到了一尾鱼，它在蓝色的湖泊里跳动着，痛苦得就好像脱水了一样。他几下脱掉衣服，光着身子奔向湖水闪光的中心，暗流裹挟着他的躯体，不停地向下坠。利亚惊醒了，他的脸埋在诺尔杂草般疯长的头发里。他疲惫地起身去厕所，用一根手指挑着湿乎乎的内裤，困惑又惊喜地笑了。他蹦跳着穿过走廊，光着屁股跳到了诺尔身上，抱了抱他，很快又睡着了。

那以后的日子里，利亚无数次在诺尔面前跪下并解开他的皮带。有的时候是他磕了药主动的，有的时候是诺尔磕了药粗暴地掰开他的嘴塞进去的。利亚不介意过程，他觉得本质上并没有差异，不过是一个东西进入另一个东西，一个器官和另一个器官的畸形的交合。他的口腔湿润滚烫，和姑娘的洞并不差多少，说不定感觉更棒。他饥渴地张开嘴，如同检查牙齿的孩子，嬉皮笑脸地对诺尔说我准备好了你可以使用我的喉咙。诺尔偶尔会失去控制，动作过于残忍以至于他嘴角撕裂，连续几天都戴着口罩，无法唱歌。那个时候，诺尔会很愧疚，他抱着利亚一遍又一遍吻他，从鼻梁吻到人中，把他的头放在怀里抚摸他细软如猫毛的头发。在这些难得的时刻，利亚总是想方设法激怒他。他故意大张着嘴高声唱歌，以至于伤口总是好不了。诺尔因此勃然大怒，利亚觉得他从没见过他那样气愤。利亚在这件事上越来越肆无忌惮的行为举措让他开始警惕。在一次口交过程中，利亚中途叫停，一把推开诺尔，并捂着嗓子开始干呕。随后他连滚带爬地奔向厕所，诺尔跟上去，看到了他最不愿意看到的情景。那一次他恨透了自己，也恨透了利亚。他最不能接受利亚用他的嗓子开玩笑。音乐，绿洲，诺尔生命中最重要的两样事物。在那天，他从镜子里看着痛苦地干呕着的，满脸鼻涕眼泪的利亚，他觉得他没法失去利亚，就像他没法割舍他的吉他。

诺尔清楚利亚有些受虐倾向，他一定程度上将它归咎于自己的疏于管理。他有的时候会反省是否应该在青少年时代就矫正利亚畸形的性癖，但思考到最后，他的良心不免谴责他的伪善。诺尔不明白利亚对于口交的诡异狂热，或许连利亚自己也没法说出个所以然来。他始终怀疑婴儿的口欲期在利亚身上尚未消亡，虽然当他严肃地提出这个理论时利亚感觉受到了羞辱，大骂他傻逼。这些日子，利亚不止一次向他建议一个新玩法：继他们在石榴树下的口交和皮革手铐之后的窒息性爱。诺尔对他兄弟在性事上的奇异爱好感到疲惫，他讨厌性的边缘化。相比之下，诺尔偏好恰到好处的激情和结束后的温存。他和一些女人发生关系时偶尔使用药物或暴力，她们也的确享受其中，但他不愿意将利亚和她们相提并论。有时候他付给她们一些钱，有时候她们心甘情愿因为他很出名。于是他不可避免想起来利亚冲他发脾气的样子：“我很贵，诺尔，”他光着身子，肋骨清晰可见，（诺尔觉得他的脸看上去不像刚吃了他的精液而像吃过屎）“付我钱。”

诺尔无精打采地准备下床翻皮夹。他想赶紧摆脱这个麻烦。但利亚念念叨叨：“请我喝奶昔。”

诺尔暴躁地吼叫起来：“我的老天鹅，你多大？”

利亚仍然自言自语地咕噜：“我他妈的想喝奶昔。”他希望让他们之间的角色扮演游戏更真实一点，诺尔显然是个糟糕的演员。

他放下吉他，小心翼翼地把写了一半的歌找了一个利亚没法碰到的地方放好，然后走回来坐到地毯上。那个洞在刚刚的一小会儿时间里又悄悄地长大了一点。利亚无辜地摊开手，翻着他糖浆色的眼睛看诺尔。他搓着手，极其兴奋地看着诺尔：“可以开始了吗？”他从领带中挑出一条墨绿色格子的。诺尔对眼前的情景完全不感兴趣。他冷淡地抱着手臂，看着坐在花花绿绿的领带从中的利亚。他光是想想接下来将要发生的事情就感到不详。利亚不是第一次把性爱恶化成事故了。诺尔忍不住想象利亚窒息的样子。吐出舌尖，眼球翻白，失禁，喉咙里发出呼吸困难的格格声。他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。利亚曾因某种药物的吸食过量而导致休克，诺尔醉醺醺地回到那间肮脏的小公寓时发现他倒在沙发上，一边抽搐一边流鼻血。诺尔打电话叫来乐队的人，bonehead一边大骂他们两兄弟一边颤抖着手给利亚注射药剂，额头汗冒个不停。利亚醒过来了，而最令他们生气的是，他表示感觉他妈的好极了。那天诺尔给了他重重的一耳光，打得他坐在地上恍惚了好半天。

他心不在焉地听着利亚的叽叽咕咕，想着自己该用多大力气。利亚把一条领带交到他手里，并套住了自己的脖子。

诺尔低头看着自己手中的领带，它安静地躺在那里预示着他接下来该做的事。诺尔强迫自己去看脏兮兮的地毯，看吉他，看墙皮脱落的天花板，什么都行，只要不是那条领带。他又一次想起横躺在沙发上的利亚，满脸鼻血失去意识，地上散落着白色粉末。他害怕了，但他知道利亚会因此嘲弄他。少年时代的利亚·咖喱格是个天不怕地不怕的刺头儿，他打架，吸烟无所顾忌，曾险些因酒后斗殴入狱。利亚做事从不考虑后果，一如他简单的思维方式告诉他的就是跪下，拉开裤裆拉链，把诺尔的那玩意塞进嘴里品尝。就这样。

利亚静静地躺在地上，苍白，干燥，安静。他的脸颊开始由于兴奋和性冲动而涨成不自然的红色，双手条件反射地伸向空中摸索，最后掐住诺尔的手臂。利亚无助地踢蹬着地毯，他的嘴唇迅速起了一层血色，像一朵成熟的玫瑰花。诺尔能看到他的脸上出现迷醉而痛苦的神色，喉咙里发出不正常的格格声，仿佛正经受无限的快感。他加重了手上的力道，利亚的身躯向上弹动了一下，重重地落下来。他所有的知觉都奇怪地消失了。

利亚又一次梦见了那尾鱼。他梦见正午的岛屿，一整个巨大地下王国的雨季，他梦见一颗丑陋的土豆，还有曼城肮脏的街道，被涂鸦填满的广告牌和温暖的精液。他紧闭双眼，头像绞刑犯那样软绵绵地歪向一边，双手无力地垂下。

诺尔缓缓地松开领带，利亚的脖子上留下一道很深的红色勒痕。他的躯体呈现一种可怕的，死人般的僵直，但他的眼皮又是那么薄，几乎能看到眼球的转动和红色的毛细血管。还有他的嘴唇，他充满生机的，幼稚得像孩子的嘴唇，依旧微微向天空撅起，仿佛将要吹出一道响亮的口哨。

“不，”诺尔从干涩的喉咙里挤出一丝艰难的呻吟，“操，利亚，利亚你个傻逼，起来，起来，他妈的！”他应该阻止这一切，从源头起，从利亚第一次举着那盒成人录影带神秘兮兮地出现在他面前时起，从利亚肆无忌惮地舔吻他的嘴唇时起，从那双柔软的手在被窝里滑进他的内裤时起。他应该阻止他的，他本应该做到的。诺尔想起来在十六岁左右时，利亚曾向他讲述自己的一个梦境。

“我每次干那事儿以后呀，晚上就会梦到鱼。总是鱼，金蓝色的鳞片，一半儿金一半儿蓝。但是它们通通在水里溺死了，”利亚抱着膝盖说，不过不是看着他的眼睛，而是空荡荡地盯着自己的脚尖。像自言自语。诺尔不知道该说些什么，他甚至没有尝试过干那事儿。他正全心全意地为乐队写一首曲子，如果他干得好，他们会接纳他，而那是他梦寐以求的。

利亚转过头，但还是没有看着他，视线盯着空气中的某个点，问：“你能带我吗，诺尔？我也能唱歌。”

诺尔说好。但他不确定，实际上一点也不。但利亚看着他蠢逼的表情笑了，于是他也跟着笑。他觉得曼城的一整个夏天在他们的皮肤上流过。

利亚虚弱地咳嗽起来，他冲去厕所呕吐。诺尔像上次一样跟在他后面，替他拍着背。直到利亚把衬衫前胸弄得湿淋淋之后，他无比坚定而清晰地说：“操你妈。”

利亚从镜子里，用发红的眼睛看着他。他的睫毛黑而浓，挂着水珠，在颤动的时候滴下来。利亚抹了把脸，说：“这值四百块了，诺尔。”

诺尔冲出洗手间时那充满怒气的撞门声响几乎盖过了利亚放肆的大笑声。他从洗手间追出来，诺尔用力敲了一下他的头。利亚狂笑着以至于不得不弯下腰大声咳嗽，诺尔把他的下巴掰过来检查他的喉咙。

“如果有下次，”他慢慢地说，咬牙切齿，怒火依然在他胸中燃烧，“如果有下次，我会杀了你。婊子。”

利亚的瞳孔明显地放大。但诺尔显然不愿意看到他因为这个称呼而兴奋得呼吸加快的样子。

“哦你会吗？”利亚然而只是轻轻地说，他的眼睛闪烁着狂热的光芒，“你可以伤害我，诺尔。”

他伸了一个懒腰，眼睛柔软地在诺尔的裤裆处转了一圈，他说：“你可以拿走我。”


End file.
